


Consequences, Falling apples and Others

by Shanejayell



Category: Bleach, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Three Death Note shorts. The one series will likely stay incomplete.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Death Note or any other series featured here, they all belong to their various creators.

Death Note: Consequences

Ryuk opened his hand, letting the Death Note fall.

The Death Note spun and twirled as it fell, the white pages catching the air as the black cover and binding weighted it down. Of course, in Ryuk's hands it wasn't a note book, really. The device Ryuk used had little to do with a note book as human's might think of it, having as much relation to the human artifact as a watch to a personal computer. Once leaving Ryuk's hands it became something fitting to the mortal world: a hundred years ago it might have been a heavy bound book, a thousand a bundle of parchment and thousands of years ago stone tablets.

Ryuk smiled, bearing fanged teeth as he watched the Death Note fall, spinning between high rise buildings as it dropped to earth. His black hair stuck raggedly up around his head as the grey skinned being spread out his great wings, his claw-like hands opening and closing in anticipation.

'Oh, I had such fun last time,' Ryuk mused as he took off from his perch, swooping down to follow the Note's path through the air. 'Light was such a fun fellow,' he mused, feeling a small twinge of regret for the boy's death. Still, Ryuk had warned him of the consequences of bearing the Death Note and he had carried on regardless.

The book dropped to the pavement with a soft thump, resting like some discarded leaf. Ryuk let himself settle on a nearby lamp post, eagerly waiting to see whom might pick it up.

'Maybe it'll be another crusader like Light,' Ryuk mused as he waited, remembering all the murderers and criminals they had eliminated. 'The self-righteous are always fun, they can justify using the Death Note so easily.' he thought. 'Or maybe it'll be a killer this time,' he added. Most killers who got the Death Note became unstable and were caught fairly early, but it was very exiting for as long as they lasted.

Down below him a young man made his way through the crowded street, his expression mildly annoyed as he cut around business men and office ladies. With a almost unerring path he walked to where the Death Note lay, his orange hair shimmering like flame as he bent to pick it up. He flipped through it, his expression thoughtful.

"All right," the orange haired man looked up, "Rukia, it's a Death Note all right."

'What the...?' Ryuk jerked, surprised at the boy's calm reaction. Then, from right behind him came a voice that chilled him to his unearthly bones.

"Ryuk," the voice said coldly, "you are charged with interfering in the mortal realms."

Spinning around Ryuk saw her standing calmly on a nearby lamp pole, her white and black robes giving her a somber air. Her black hair was cut short and carefully tended, giving her a youthful beauty. "Rukia Kuchiki," Ryuk hissed, recognizing the so-called shinigami of the Soul Society.

Unlike the true shinigami like Ryuk who brought only death, the shinigami of the Soul Society ushered the spirits of the fallen into the other realms, as well as hunting down and stopping dangerous beings called Hollows. In addition they took it upon themselves to police the dead, which was why Rukia was there now.

"The first time you lost your Death Note," Rukia said grimly, "it was assumed to be a accident, a twist of fate. A second time, however, will not be forgiven."

"This is none of your business," Ryuk said defensively, "I was only having fun."

Rukia reached down to the sword sheathed at her side, edging the blade free with her thumb as she said, "Your fun has ended many lives prematurely and damaged many more."

Ryuk's eyes widened as he realized how serious she was, then felt a stab of hope. "Ichigo!" he turned, seeing the boy's name with his shinigami's eyes, "Write the name Rukia Kuchiki in that notebook, and I'll give you whatever you wish!"

"Not too bright, are you?" Ichigo Kurosagi sighed, the young man smiling coldly as he added, "I'm with her, stupid."

"Any last words?" Rukia asked as she drew her zanpakuto, the blade shimmering white in the sunlight.

"Couldn't I at least have a last apple?!" Ryuk bleated.

"No," Rukia answered as she slashed him with a deadly stroke of her blade.

After they watched the shinigami crumble to dust Rukia joined Ichigo, the man still holding the now harmless Death Note. "You could at least have let him have a apple," Ichigo noted to the much smaller woman.

Rukia sighed, "Don't push your luck.:"

End

Notes: This isn't the first Death Note & Bleach fusion, and it probably won't be the last. I hope my attempt to rationalize the connection between the series makes sense, or at least is mildly acceptable. *lol*


	2. Falling Apples

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Death Note, they all belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This is based on my impressions of a certain character and may not entirely coincide with the anime canon.

Death Note: Falling Apples

As the apple falls from the tree it's fate is over, but it's impact remains to be seen. The ripple effects of one small event can touch many lives, changing them forever. So it was with the man named Light Yamagi, also called Kira.

Sayu Yagami held onto the twin support rails, her black hair falling into her eyes as she walked, carefully taking each step with her weakened legs. Sayu had retreated from the world with her father's death, but hearing of her dear brother's death had stirred something in her. Now she fought to regain the use of her neglected legs, struggling in her shorts to walk one difficult step at a time.

"Well done, miss," the nurse smiled as she watched attentively, her name tag sitting a bit lopsided on her breast. Yuri was a bit older than her, and had been a friend of her brother Light's when they had been in high school.

"Thank you," Sayu managed, her breath coming a bit faster as Yuri hurried over to help her back into her wheel chair. Sayu was gradually regaining the strength in her legs, but it was a hard road for her.

Yuri smiled down at her gently as she pointed out, "You've worked very hard, Sayu. You can take a break."

Sayu sighed greatfully, "Thanks, Yuri." She looked thoughtful, "After my brother died stopping Kira, I needed to do something with my own life again."

"I think light would appreciate all your efforts," Yuri nodded as she pushed the younger woman's wheelchair over to the shade of a tree. The hospital allowed physical therapy outside, weather permitting, and Sayu seemed to thrive in the sun.

"I think he would, too," Sayu agreed, then she smiled tiredly, "I know I need to keep doing this but my legs ache."

"Stretch out your legs," Yuri knelt beside her, "I'll massage them for you."

"Please!" Sayu smiled as she stuck out one thin, pale leg.

Tenderly Yuri started at the base of her feet, gently kneading the pained muscles as she slowly worked her way up. "It's so strange," she murmured as she stroked the underside of her feet, "that I would get assigned to you."

"I was surprised too," Sayu admitted with a happy sigh, "but it's been nice getting to know you as we worked together."

"I was so sorry to hear about your brother," Yuri dared to bring up the topic for the first time in weeks, "he'll be a great loss."

"I suppose so," Sayu admitted pensively as Yuri reached her ankles. "Light was sharp and bright as his namesake, but there was a coldness too."

"You noticed it too?" Yuri asked as she worked her calves. "I was with Light at a bus highjacking," she remembered with a faint shiver, "he was cool as a cucumber throughout, but I almost felt as if he didn't care."

"I know," Sayu nodded, "he was very good at going through the motions, but I often wondered how he really felt." She sighed happily as Yuri reached her upper thighs, stroking her tender skin a moment before moving to the next leg.

"Did you hear about that strange girl who lived with Light?" Yuri asked as she gently stroked Sayu's other foot, almost tickling it.

Sayu giggled, nearly kicking Yuri. "Stop that!" she scolded her then sobered a bit. "I feel sorry for her," she admitted, "trying to commit suicide like that."

"They kept her alive in the hospital for awhile, but...," Yuri shrugged sadly, "I guess it was her time."

Sayu shook her head as Yuri massaged her, trying to ignore the faint tinge she felt from the other woman's touch. "I'll never believe it's just someone's time," she said firmly, "we should live our lives to the fullest, every day. My brother taught me that."

"You're right," Yuri agreed, her hand lingering a moment of Sayu's inner thight.

Sayu flushed, looking up at Yuri's eyes. "It's getting kind of hot," she stammered, "maybe I should go back to my room."

Yuri pulled her hand away reluctantly, wondering what had gotten into her. "Right," she got up on slightly weak legs, "I'll take you there." Pushing the handles Yuri brought them inside, down the hall and to the private room Sayu lived in.

"I can manage from here," Sayu said, wheeling over to the bed.

"Let me help," Yuri stepped up, putting one arm under she shoulders and one under her legs. With a soft grunt she picked Sayu up, holding her in her arms.

"Eep," Sayu yelped, throwing a arm around Yuri's shoulder for balance and not incidently pushing their bodies a bit closer together. She made a soft whimpering noise as their breasts were pushed together, feeling surprisingly hot in her arms.

Yuri bent down and gently lay Sayu down, kneeling down beside her as she made the other woman comfortable. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong," she finally said quietly,looking up and meeting Sayu's eyes.

Sayu looked at her, seeing the hurt in her eyes and couldn't lie to her. "It's not you," she said quietly, "I'm a bit scared... of how I react to your touch."

Yuri smiled slightly, taking Sayu's hand in her's as she admitted, "Me, too." As Sayu looked at her in surprise Yuri added, "When I touch you, I don't want to stop and losing control like this scares me."

Sayu looked at her and smiled, summoning her courage as she murmured, "Maybe we should both stop being so scared then."

Yuri's eyes widened then she began to smile. "All right," she agreed, bending over the bed to tentatively press her lips to Sayu's. The kiss was tentative at first, shy as they pressed their body's close together, then Sayu let her lips open as their tongue's touched gently.

"Hmm," Sayu moaned softly as she felt her shirt being opened, her medium sized breasts warm in Yuri's adent hands. She squeezed each nipple gently, teasing them to hardness as Sayu writhed helplessly beneath her.

"I'm sorry," Yuri broke the kiss, panting softly, "I want to..." With that she nearly lunged for Sayu's breasts, kissing them wildly as the girl gasped and moaned happily. She eagerly feasted on the salty flesh licking away hungrily at her body.

"Ah," Sayu yelped as Yuri bit a nipple gently, her gently hands roaming almost all over her feverish body. He shorts squished wetly as she wiggled on the bed, aching to be touched there too. "Please...," she moaned.

Yuri clearly knew what she wanted as she caressed Sayu's belly, letting her hand trace the curve of her flesh towards the top of her shorts. Teasingly she lingered there a moment, watching Sayu pump her hips up impatiently.

"Don't tease," Sayu gasped, reaching for Yuri ardently.

Gently Yuri let her fingers slide down into how wetness and allowed her instincts to take over...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As the sweat cooled on their bodies both women cuddled close on the bed, arms wrapped around each other and heads laying close. "That was wonderful," Sayu finally murmured, her voice a bit hoarse from her passionate cries.

"You surprised me," Yuri chuckled. After she had pleasured Sayu the girl had proceeded to flip Yuri over and nearly ravage her, both of them finally collapsing in a exhausted puddle.

"Do you think you'll get in trouble?" Sayu asked, feeling a flash of worry. Yuri was her therapist, after all, and her superiors might be a bit upset.

"I'm not that worried," Yuri reassured her, "we're both adults after all."

"Good," Sayu sighed happily. "Can you stay awhile?"

"As long as you want," Yuri promised gently.

End

Notes: Obviously, it has a semi-happy ending, therefore it's probably not canon for Death Note. Heh! Still, I hope you like it. This is based on the assumption that the police did not spill the Light/Kira connection to the public or the families, so everyone thinks Light died a hero.


	3. Death Note: The Yuri 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and concepts from Death Note or Bleach, I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement. This story is not for profit in any way, so don't sue me.

Death Note: The Yuri

Light Yagami was a beautiful child, everyone agreed. The brown haired beauty stole the hearts of everyone who met her. As she moved out of elementary into high school she drew the boys like honey, never dating yet managing to put they young men off without offending them. Often she pleased that she was studying for entrance exams, which was also true.

What most people did not know was the subtle disatisfaction that churned in Light's mind. She looked out at the world through eyes that judged it and found it wanting. What was the point of university and a dead end job? What was the law doing, letting killers and rapists go free? How could the girls in class be so stupid and vapid? All of it churned behind her sweet smile and warm gaze, as she walked through her life.

Until she found IT.

The plain black notebook was warm to the touch, as if someone had just held it. The cover read simply 'Death Note' and within were the instructions on using it, rediculous instructions on how simply writing a person's name in it could bring them death. Without thinking about it she tucked the book into her bag, contemplating studying it more when she went home. She called out greetings to her parents then went up stairs, opening her bedroom door to throw her bag on the bed.

Only a strange woman was sitting on the bed! She wore old fashioned garb that resembled a samurai's, a white outer robe belted in black, black pants and white socks with black sandals. She looked around the room casually, munching on a apple as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Don't cry out," the woman said calmly between munches on her apple, "your family won't be able to see me anyway."

Light was surprised that as she met the woman's eyes she felt almost eerily calm. "And why not?" she asked her.

The woman finished off her apple, even breaking up and swallowing the core. "Because I'm a shinigami," she said calmly, "and only someone like you who's held my Death Note can see me."

Light's mind raced. She knew the stories of shinigami, the death bringing spirits, but she had expected a bat winged monster, not this pretty young woman sitting on the bed. "Follow me downstairs," she suggested, "if my family doesn't see you, I'll assume you're telling me the truth."

"Of course," the woman smiled as she gracefully stood.

A few moments later and Light was back in her room, at least tentatively believing the shinigami. There had been absolutely no reaction from her family and sister, they hadn't noticed the woman at all. And she was certain they weren't playing a joke, her parents were some of the most humorless people on earth.

"What do I call you?" Light asked as she flipped through the blank pages of the Death Note, her expression thoughtful.

"Rukia," she answered simply. She leaned forward as she studied light thoughtfully, "Are you going to use it?"

"I don't even know if I believe you about it, Rukia," Light answered honestly. As Rukia was about to protest she added, "I believe that you're... supernatural. I have to, if only to accept your invisibility. But a shinigami?"

"You're the most skeptical woman I've seen in years," Rukia noted just a bit admiringly. She nodded to the miniature TV on the desk, "Turn that on. I'm sure you'll find something to test it on."

Not liking feeling manipulated Light still turned the TV on, agreeing that somewhere on afternoon TV there was a worthy victim. As she flipped the stations she paused at watching a particularly vicious gossip monger, then moved on to the news. The top story was live coverage of a hostage taking, school kids being held by a local criminal.

Light listened till they gave his name, then opened the Death Note to a blank page. "I just need the name, right?" Light asked as she began to write.

Rukia nodded, "Yes. Of course you can specify method and time of death, but just simply writing in the name causes a heart attack within sixty seconds."

"There," Light finished as she set the book aside to watch the television and mused, "in sixty seconds we'll see." Time seemed to tick past slowly as they waited, and Light watched the reporter thoughtfully,. Sixty seconds passed and nothing happened, leaving Light vaguely disappointed, "Well, there we go..."

"Wait," Rukia ordered softly as she grabbed a apple and bit into it noisily.

After a few seconds children streamed out of the building, running to the police who soon sent officers in. A few moments later the bright eyed reporter informed the public, "the kidnapper has died of a heart attack! The kidnapper is dead, ladies and gentlemen!"

Light switched off the TV, her expression faintly stunned. She picked up the Death Note, studying it as thoughts raced though her mind faster than ever before. '"With this," she mused aloud, "with this I can change the world!"

'I'm glad she found the Death Note,' Rukia thought to herself, hiding her smile as she ate her apple, 'this is going to be very interesting.'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Some weeks later, in another part of the world the woman known as L frowned as she sat cross legged in her room, typing out a report to the officials at Scotland Yard. She hated cases like this, cases that were too easy by far. The answer was obvious to her, as it should have been to any decent investigator, and she including scathing comments in with her conclusions. She fired it off then got up to stalk around her room restlessly.

A mind like her's needed something to occupy it, much like a race horse needed to run. Oh, she enjoyed her cake and lazing around, but only after a suitable effort had been done,. This half satisfaction was a poor substitute, and she needed something better to sink her teeth into.

L walked over to the files her manager had left, hoping for some stimulation. She flipped through them, absorbing data as she read with flickering eyes. She paused, then backed up as she reread, her expression thoughtful.

'Cardiac arrest,' L noted as she walked over to her laptop and began to cross reference files. She was the last resort for so many agencies she had access to incredible amounts of data as well as having a near superhuman ability to spot patterns and trends. It didn't take her long to spot the pattern, but for a moment she couldn't believe it.

'Death rows are being emptied,' L mused as the slim, boyish woman studied the files, 'hundreds, possibly thousands of men all dying of perfectly ordinary heart attacks. And no evidence of murder, autopsies all coming up perfectly clean. Almost as if the hand of death had decided it was these mens' time.' But L knew this was in no way natural, there was no way this many criminals could be dying... and often at exactly the same time!

"This may well be the largest murder investigation of all time," L actually began to smile as she mused, "at least it should keep me busy for awhile."

To be continued...?

Notes: Wrote this as a experiment to see if I could write Light and L as females. Not quite sure if it works, honestly. L comes across more like a female Sherlock Holmes than the normally lethargic L. If there's enough interest I may continue it, we'll see.


	4. Death Note: The Yuri 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: PROBABLY not continuing this. Just sorta lost interest in Death Note. 
> 
> Oh well.

Death Note: the Yuri

Two

L paused as the black haired woman looked out the airplane, studying the island of Japan as they descended. She had studied the 'Kira' case exhaustively, and she was certain that the mystery killer was in this nation.

Wendy smiled as the older woman brought her a plate of sweet cakes. "I'm impressed you narrowed things down so much in a week," she noted.

"It wasn't hard," the woman waved it off as L continued, "I just correlated announcements and news articles on death row inmates with the time of their killings. Anyone could have done it."

Wendy watched her charge as the woman munched on a snack cake, casually spilling crumbs on her over-sized pullover and black jeans. "Yes," she conceded, "but you are the one who did." She offered a glass of milk from the tray as she asked, "Have you determined your next step?"

L chugged the milk then wiped off her mouth with a napkin. "I think the killer may be a student," L admitted, "consider the timing of the killings. The period almost exactly matches the times a high schooler might be home."

Wendy's eyes widened, "Can we prove that?"

"I can think of several methods," L mumbled as she ate another cake, "but we'll need to see what resources are available when we land."

Not long after the plane arrived on a private airfield and L disembarked, followed by Wendy. As they left the plane and walked towards the buildings a figure hurried up to Wendy, speaking to her a moment as L waited impatiently.

"Well?" L asked, her black hair falling messily into her eyes.

"There seems to be a complication," Wendy admitted, "an American agency..."

"The FBI are investigating," L said casually, "because the majority of killings have been in American prisons." She shrugged as she added, "It's not unexpected."

Wendy blinked at her, "You KNEW?"

"The pride of the American's would allow for nothing else," L replied wisely. They walked to the waiting car as she asked, "Has a headquarters been prepared?"

"Of course," Wendy opened the door for her.

"And more importantly," L flashed a sweet smile as she asked, "will there be cake there?"

Wendy laughed, "Of course."

Meanwhile, in another part of the city Light Yagami puzzled over a graver problem in the safety of her room. The brown haired woman had been keeping abreast of the 'Kira' investigation, both via the internet and her covert access to her father's computer.

Sometimes Light felt a pang of guilt over using her father's access as a police detective, but she squelched that feeling firmly. She was using the Death Note to bring about a better world, and some compromises were going to be needed along the way. She told herself that regularly, and someday she might actually believe it.

"Hey, Light?" Rukia asked as she lounged on the bed, "Can you toss me an apple?"

Light picked it up and tossed it over to the short, black haired girl, once again marveling that she was some kind of death spirit. She looked like someone cosplaying as a samurai, but Light knew the girl was a 'shinigami,' one who's job was to bring about mortal deaths with her book, the death note. Somehow she had lost the book, and it had fallen into Light's hands.

'Though I have my doubts that Rukia actually lost it,' Light mused once again. The shinigami seemed to be getting far too much enjoyment out of this situation for it to have been a accident.

Rukia crunched into the apple, chewing with a almost sensual satisfaction. "If there's anything worth visiting the mortal plane, it's this," she mused.

"That and getting the life that shinigami need to live on," Light noted dryly.

"True," Rukia grinned.

Light snorted as she turned back to considering the current situation. She had begun her work in making the world better, using the death note to strike down the murderers in prison, then moving on to those serving life sentences for crimes she considered equal. The news media had latched on to her actions as had the internet, and soon a veritable cult had risen up online around the figure everyone called 'Kira.' Personally Light found it rather amusing how people tried to personify something they didn't understand, but that was humans for you.

Sadly, the police and governments were less understanding than the regular populace. Around the world police forces were moving to investigate the killings, and while they had no evidence there were facts they could use. Light occasionally regretted her first usages of the note without planning, wiping out slews of criminals just after she got home. Most people hadn't noticed and it hadn't come up in police reports, but eventually a police officer would notice.

'Unless they're all fools,' Light mused.

"So what are you going to do about the FBI guys?" Rukia asked curiously, having finished the apple and laying on her side on the bed.

"I don't know," Light admitted, frowning.

Visiting the station to see her father Light had overheard the meeting between the police squad chasing Kira and a representative of the FBI. The man had explained that the FBI was in Japan investigating the Kira case, and that a unknown number of operatives were currently being deployed in the country. The Japanese police were, to put it frankly, upset by the news but they also knew there wasn't much they could do about it.

"Why not kill 'em?" Rukia asked casually, thumping her foot against the bed.

A muscle jumped in Light;s jaw as she clenched it, "I see myself as a champion of justice, Rukia."

"So?" Rukia shrugged, "The ends justify the means."

Light scowled as she looked down at the death note. Smoothly she slid open the drawer and opened up the secret hiding place, sliding the book away. "I'm going out," she told Rukia, getting up and walking out of the room.

The evening was comfortable as Light took a walk, considering what she had read off her father's computer plus overhearing the gossip at the station. There were eleven FBI agents deployed to Japan, investigating rumors and hints that Kira was here. They were a threat, though not a major one as they lacked a familiarity with Japanese culture and habits. They might find something from a outsider's perspective, though...

As Light walked she kept some of her attention devoted to her surroundings, and soon became aware she was being followed. The dark haired man shadowed her well, but he let himself be seen once or twice because of the low traffic this late in the day. Light swiftly assessed him, noting he was a foreigner from glimpses of his face and relative size.

Turning down a side street Light leaned against the wall in a shadowy corner, watching him go by her. With a smile she slipped behind him, "Are you following me, mister?"

"Ack!" the taller man whipped around, his hand reflexedly going for his jacket then stopping himself. He was nearly a foot taller than light, looking down at her as he stammered, "No, I..."

"So that's why you've been behind me since I left my house?" Light demande, putting her hands on her hips in a classic indignant pose.

"Ah...," he started.

"Are you stalking me?" Light poked him in the chest, "Are you some kind of pervert?"

"No, I...," he took a halting step towards her.

"If you get any closer I'll scream that you're a rapist," Light growled, trying to project a mix of bluster and fear in her voice.

"I'm a cop!" he quickly said, reaching into his coat to show his identification.

'Bingo,' Light had to strain to hide a triumphant smile. According to his ID he was Raye Penber, a FBI agent just as Light had expected. She knew the cops around the local station, there was no way they'd send a police officer she couldn't recognize.

"So why are you following me, Mr. FBI?" Light demanded.

Raye looked deeply uncomfortable with talking to her as he said, "I'm sorry, Miss Yagami, but I can't say."

'They suspect someone in the family is Kira,' Light mused, 'or at least connected to him.' She looked up at him innocently as she asked, "Is my family in danger, somehow?"

"We're keeping a eye on things," Raye said, "just as a precautionary measure."

'Lying bastard,' Light thought but kept any such thoughts out of her face. "Thank you," she smiled up at him, "could you walk me home? I don't think I want to be alone."

"Of course, miss," Raye nodded.

As they walked Light chattered away at him, deliberately downplaying her intelligence and projecting 'helpless little me' vibes. By the time they got home she felt reasonably sure he thought she was harmless, if reasonably wary of her personal safety. With a satisfied feeling she headed upstairs, nodding a greeting to Rukia as she entered.

"That was a long walk," Rukia noted dryly. She nodded to where Raye lingered outside, then the man walked off. "Made a new friend?" she asked.

"No, I did not," Light said, feeling reasonably confident that Raye now thought she was utterly incapable of being Kira. Even better he might be a useful conduit into the FBI investigation if she handled him right.

Rukia sat up, studying her thoughtfully, "Decided what to do about those agents?"

"Wait and see," Light answered honestly. "for now, I don't think they're a threat. Later on, well... we'll just have to see."

To be continued...

Notes: One thing that always bugged me in the original Death Note was Light's decision to murder the FBI agents. It seemed to me rather out of character for a supposed 'champion of justice' to DO that, though I suppose it signaled Light's descent into crazy evil status. As I'm trying to avoid Light going all evil, I prefer to have her outsmart her enemies rather than kill them...


End file.
